Abbey and Angel
by CasualtyX
Summary: Abbey is a new girl at school but thinks don't turn out so good when she's knocked unconscious and taken to Holby ED with her new friend Angel worrying about her. The picture is meant to be Abbey and Angel


Linda's daughter Abbey was nervous about starting her new high school the fourteen year old girl didn't know what to expect, Linda had decided to move Abbey due to bullying issues over Abbey's weight as she's slightly round in the stomach. As Linda and Abbey approached the new school Abbey was getting even more nervous. Abbey had tied her hair into a side bun and walked into the school with her mum. After a while Linda went to work leaving Abbey on her own. The head took Abbey to her form where she was sat next to Angel Trueman. Angel is Adam and Jessica's daughter.

"Hi I'm Angel, Angel Trueman", Angel said.

"Abbey Andrews", Abbey replied.

They went to their first class where Abbey was just following Angel for now, Angel had Science so Abbey followed. In science Abbey sat with Angel as she lite the bunsen burner with a match while Abbey watched. Abbey recorded everything Angel was doing and then it was break time.

"Hey we could use her as a football", A nasty boy said and walked off laughing.

Abbey burst into tears, she wanted to get away from all off the bullying. Angel took Abbey to youth club at school where it was quieter and warmer. The ceiling fell down and people were burried underneath it all. The head teacher called an ambulance and they started to find people.

"Jeff", Dixie said after finding Angel.

"Hello Princess, what's your name", Jeff asked.

"Angel Trueman", Angel replied as Dixie and Jeff looked at each other.

"You have to find my friend Abbey it's her first day", Angel continued.

"We will", Jeff replied.

Norman found Abbey with her eyes closed which panicked Angel, she didn't take her eyes off of Abbey because of how worried she was of her.

"What's her full name", Dixie asked.

"Abbey Andrews", Angel replied.

Abbey was rushed to hospital first followed by Angel, Norman got stuck in a traffic jam whist Dixie and Jeff went a different way and got Angel their first. Jessica ran over to her daughter and Adam checked she was ok. A few minutes later Abbey was rushed into resus with a worried Linda following straight behind.

"Angel wants to know how Abbey is", Jessica said.

"She's...", Linda froze not knowing what to say.

"Linda you ok", Jessica asked.

Linda shock with worry as Jessica tried calming her down, Angel came over after having her head stitched as that's all that was wrong with her. Angel looked through archer friend and then at her mum.

"Abbey pushed me out of the way", Angel said as she burst into tears.

"It's ok", Jessica said comforting her daughter.

"Abbey's my only real daughter, Jodie-Leigh and Poppy were adopted and are now nineteen and sixteen", Linda replied.

"Mum when Abbey is better can she come to my party", Angel asked wiping her eyes.

"Of course", Jessica replied.

"If I know you, how come I never knew Abbey", Angel asked.

"Because Angel stayed with her dad", Linda replied.

Abbey woke up and Linda ran into resus where her daughter was laying, Jodie-Leigh and Poppy had walked into reception. Poppy goes to Abbey's old school still. Both girls sat in the waiting room, Jodie-Leigh had shoulder length Brown hair and Poppy had died her hair a reddy brown colour.

"Are you even aloud to wear jeans to school", Jodie-Leigh asked.

"Nope", Poppy replied.

Abbey was moved to a cubicle as Angel followed, Linda broke down into tears after nearly loosing her daughter, Jessica took Linda into a hug and hugged her until she stopped crying. Linda's sobs were making Jessica feel a little upset because she wanted her best friend to be happy, Linda's mascara was going everywhere so Jesica and Linda went into the toilets and re done her make up, Linda took a deep breath before going out to talk to Jodie-Leigh and Poppy. As Linda walked over they looked over and Poppy smiled.

"Abbey is fine, she can hopefully come home tonight", Linda said.

"Ok, we'll go home and get ready", Jodie-Leigh said.

Jodie-Leigh and Poppy left as Linda went and joined Jessica, Jessica smiled as Linda leaned her head on Jessica. Angel and Abbey were talking about their favorite bands and then Abbey was told she could be discharged. Abbey walked over to Linda and gave her a huge hug and then hugged Angel. Linda invited Adam, Jessica and Angel round for dinner.

"I'm going to miss Jodie-Leigh when she leaves", Linda said.

"Amelia hasn't gone to far, she's made me a grandmother", Jessica replied.

"And his a beautiful baby", Adam said.

"Yes, Ethan is beautiful", Jessica replied as she looked at a text and smiled.

"What is it", Adam asked.

"It's a girl, Lucas' baby is a girl, Crystal had her baby", Jessica replied.

"What's my nieces name", Angel asked.

"Lauren May Anderson", Jessica replied.

"Congratulate him for me", Linda said.

"I will, feels weird them being twenty four and twenty two I remember when they were born", Jessica said.

The week after Abbey and Angel went to an underage club, Angel wore a blue top with black skinny jeans and trainers and Abbey wore a pink dress, stockings and trainers with pink hooped earrings in. Both girls looked stunning, Angel left her long dark hair down and Abbey had her dark blonde hair in a bun. They had a great home and then Jessica came to pick the girls up at ten pm. Angel then had a sleep over with Abbey and realized Abbey is the best friend anyone could ever have.

The end


End file.
